Miter saws are used for sawing material, for example, construction lumber. The typical miter saw includes a base or a platform on which a turntable is positioned. The turntable is used to support a work piece to be cut by the miter saw. A support assembly of the miter saw is connected to the turntable and functions to support a cutting assembly that is operable to perform a cutting operation on the work piece. The support assembly includes components that enable the cutting assembly to move upward and downward in relation to the turntable in order to cut the work piece. The support assembly also typically includes components to enable the cutting assembly to pivot in relation to the turntable in order to produce beveled or angled cuts on the work piece.
The cutting assembly of the miter saw is relatively heavy because it includes a motor, a cutting blade, a blade guard, and other structural components such as those components used to maintain a precise path for the cutting blade. When the support assembly is pivoted to change the bevel angle of the cut, the user must temporarily disengage a bevel lock that prevents pivoting of the support assembly relative to the turntable. Once the bevel lock is disengaged, the user pivots the support assembly to position the cutting assembly at a desired cut angle and then engages the bevel lock to prevent further pivoting of the support assembly. This action of engaging and disengaging the bevel lock of the support assembly requires the application of relatively high forces that may be difficult for some users to manage. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a miter saw with an improved bevel lock that makes pivoting of the support assembly and the related cutting assembly easier for the user, including easier disengagement and reengagement of the bevel lock.